


Stripes

by TalaNokomis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaNokomis/pseuds/TalaNokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes forever takes more then once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**1941.**

 

Luffy's company has just returned, but something is wrong. Someone is missing.

 

Immediately, he takes off to the medic's tents, skidding to a stop when he sees Chopper working frantically on just one person alone. He hangs back as the others filed in, Luffy being a little stoic and it hurts to breathe.

 

His fingers reach under his fatigue sleeves, lightly tracing over the line on his left wrist.

He was certain it had been a jet black color, until the other person had an incident with their helmet and somehow their hair and his soul mark had turned green.

 

However, they both currently wore bands of gold. It was too late for them, but he hoped...

 

Chopper finally stopped after what seemed like hours, but in reality was not more then minutes.

 

“He's stable... but...” Those brown eyes looked far too old and weary to belong to such a young face.

 

“It's fine, Chopper.” Luffy formed the words, but there was no inflection. It was _not fine_ and would never be fine and Sanji bit his lip to keep himself from saying something.

 

Franky said something to Luffy then, too low for anyone else to hear and the Captain's gaze met Sanji's for a moment. Holding, searching and finally he nodded.

 

“Let's give them a moment.” The others filed out, even Chopper, who let out the softest, almost missed 'I'm Sorry....'

 

Sanji crept next to the bed, looking at the gauze that wrapped around Zoro's chest. They rose and fell with each shallow breath the man took, patches of red blooming underneath the cotton. He crouched down then, taking Zoro's hand, whispering brokenly in French.

 

Fingers tightened around his own, causing him to pause and look up then. An emerald gaze met his own evenly, with just the slightest hint of sadness.

 

“Maybe...” Zoro paused, everything hurt and the only thing he really felt was still tethering him to this world was Sanji's fingers. He couldn't finish what he was going to say, looking into those blue eyes, so he decides on something else. Death was already waiting, so he might as well go out knowing what this was supposed to be like.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Sanji's eyes widened at the whispered order, leaning forward in disbelief.

There was no way Zoro had just said what he thought he had, right? Apparently so, as Zoro used surprise and the little strength he had left to yank him closer, sun chapped lips pressed against his own in the most gentle, chaste kiss Sanji had ever known.

 

He pulled away after a moment, tears flowing as Zoro smiled faintly; eyes closing. “Next time...”

 

Sanji could only wonder what he meant, knowing that shaking his shoulders would be of no use, nor the yelling of his name. Chopper finally was able to pull him away, pretending not to notice how Sanji's stripe had completely faded away.

 

 

******

**1965.**

 

“You would be the idiot to step on something.”

 

Zoro's hands were warm against his own, warmer the usual. Or maybe it was because he was so cold? Sanji wasn't sure. He knew Chopper was doing something around his legs, even though he could no longer feel them. Luffy and Franky were telling him to hold on and they'd be at camp soon.

 

Sanji hffted at Zoro with a bravado that felt more forced then normal.

 

“My sense of direction is still better then yours.”

 

He just hmmed in agreement, Sanji's eyes flickering down to their joined hands. The whiskey hued stripe on Zoro's left wrist was fluttering faintly, pulsing like a heartbeat. As if he knew, Zoro's fingers tightened.

 

“I'll be with you. All the way. You're going to make it.”

Sanji smiled, sadly. “You know what they say about promises.”

 

It is a whir of activity after they land. Zoro stays with him until the nurses force him from the operating room.

 

Chopper finds him later, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

 

“Zoro... I...”

 

He looks up, eyes shimmering. Chopper continues, voice breaking. “He.. He told me to tell you next time...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angst because I was just thinking about memorial day and how I had been wanting to do a soul mate AU. This is what happens.


End file.
